Bad Decisions
by GoldenTigerChild
Summary: Sasuke makes a bad decision when he decides to help out his friend Kiba get a girl. And it gets him into all kinds of trouble that may just destroy his girlfriend and best friend's heart. Is there any way he could fix his mistake and get her back before he has to live forever with his guilt. : SasuTen, KibaHina, NaruSaku, and InoSasu(ick). Enjoy.
1. Bad Decisions 1, Cheating

This is my own writing, but unfortunately it is not my characters. Except my kind waiter, Edwend. Strange name, yes, do I care, no. but yes this popped into my empty head when I was sitting in math class so I wrote this puppy down instead of worrying about my rather irritating and complex homework. Feel special. I hope to update Wedding Planners today too. But I have no promises I have only a few measly hours in which to type this all.

Highland Park Scotch is not mine, but it popped up when I typed expensive scotch into Google. And sadly neither is Starbucks.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the bar, cheering with his colleagues as their team scored the winning goal. He grabbed his jacket and was pulling it on as he was getting ready to leave when Kiba grabbed his shoulder, unreasonably drunk, he was nearly falling off his feet. He whispered in that loud, drunken way into Sasuke's ear,

"Man I need your help," Sasuke shrugged Kiba into a chair and with a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose replied,

"What Kiba."

Slumping in his seat Kiba said, "Hinata is over in the corner booth talking to Ino and Cloud-boy," at this he pouted, "And I need a wingman and Shino is being a dick and is off playing with bugs or something."

Sasuke rolled his eyes irritated. "What makes you think that having me there will help you, your drunk off your ass?"

Because Ino is obsessed with you and pineapple head over there thinks you're a creep, and thus making them focus on you so Hinata can focus on yours truly."

"Kiba, your forgetting one very important thing."

"And that would be?"

"I'm going out with the crazy bitch with a shit ton of knives with very big issues with miss blonde bimbo."

"And?" Kiba said looking at Sasuke dumbly. Sasuke face palmed.

"Whatever if I help you for five minutes will you leave me the bloody hell alone?"

"Sure, no problem let's go duck-head." Kiba slipped off the stool and sauntered over to the corner booth, walking like he was sober. While Sasuke glared at the back of his head. Before downing his glass of scotch and following behind Kiba grudgingly to the table where Shikamaru sat brooding while Ino talked in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

Kiba plopped into the seat next to the shy Hyuga girl and struck up a conversation and soon had her laughing at his humorous antics. Sasuke had sat on the other side of Shikamaru, praying Ino would stay where she was on the opposite side of Shikamaru. This plea was trampled and denied when Ino shuffled over Shikamaru's lap, causing him to give a slight grunt before squeezing her way in-between the two men. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed before he gave his epic, "What a drag," and scooted into the space where Ino had been sitting previously, listening in to the conversation between Kiba and Hinata that had sent the blue eyed girl into yet another fit of giggles.

When a waiter passed by Sasuke caught his arm and with a pleading look and slipping a fifty into the man's hand said, "A bottle of Scotch, please," gesturing with his eyes to the irritating blonde who was right then plastering herself onto his other arm pressing her breasts against his bicep. The man nodded and smiled at him in pity before going behind the bar. He returned a few moments later with a shot glass and a full bottle of Highland Park scotch. He set them both upon the table before with one last pitying glace at the poor dark haired male, went about his duties.

"Sasuke," Ino pouted, her bottom lip jutting out, "Why have you been ignoring me tonight?" Sauske unscrewed the lid to the bottle and poured himself a generous amount into his glass, before picking it up and downing it in one gulp before turning to Ino and saying,

"Because I find you irritating," Ino laid her head upon his shoulder and spoke again,

"Why do you still date that crazy bitch of yours, she's not nearly as pretty as half the girls in this place including me and we all give you this inviting glances yet you just give us all that cold stare of yours." Sasuke glared down at Ino, rage coming up his throat and just as he was about to start spewing fire, Kiba looked up at him with a pleading glance.

Sasuke looked at Kiba and Hinata and the long-haired girl was firmly snuggled up against his shoulder while Shikamaru and Kiba bantered back and forth, Kiba saying absolute nonsense why Shikamaru attempted to help nurture his nearly nonexistent mind. Taking a deep breath and drinking another glass of scotch felt the alcohol go to his brain, relaxing his muscles, he gritted his teeth and turned to Ino and asked if she cared to play a game of darts. To which she readily agreed.

As he walked toward the bar with the bottle of scotch in one hand he asked the bartender for darts. Once he had them firmly in his grasp, he walked toward the board and inserted four quarters to start the machine up. Standing back after pressing two player he went to the throwing line and quickly snapped his wrist three times nailing two bull's eye and a triple twenty(so for those of you who do not know bull's eye is 50 and triple twenty is 60).

Ino retrieved them and giggling took her stance, she threw them and they barely landed inside the two point line. She put her hand in front of her face and frowned before getting the darts and returning them to Sasuke, whom shot another set of triple twenty's. Ino frowned and said,

"Why is it you can hit the good places but I can only hit the little numbers?"

"Because I actually know how to throw a dart." Ino bit her lip a little before her eyes lit up and she asked him,

"Well can you teach me?" Sasuke groaned and drank straight from the bottle this time before he stood beside Ino and showed her how to aim down the dart and snap the wrist to get it there. Ino tried but failed, saying, "I still can't get it." Her blonde hair loosened from its high ponytail. Sasuke with a growl stood behind her and took her arm unknowingly drawing her towards his chest and almost into his arms.

He took her hand and positioned her fingers and then using her hand snapped her wrist hitting the target dead center. When Sasuke had snapped her wrist, Ino had purposely brushed her ass into his crotch, making him take a sharp breath.

"Can you show me again, Sasuke?" Ino asked her voice breathless. Sasuke swallowed and repeated his previous action. As did Ino. To his defense, Sasuke had consumed roughly over half the large bottle of scotch by then so his thoughts were not all that clear when he groaned and brought his face close to Ino's neck, inhaling her scent. Ino turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers in his hair and kissed him. Bumping her pelvis with his, causing a growl to escape the now feral man.

She walked backward with him to a wall. Kiba had seen none of this so engrossed was he with what he was doing. Kiba's hand now resided on Hinata's thigh. Sasuke growled against Ino's lips again and she hooked her leg and his hip and grinded against him, letting out a soft and sexual moan. Sasuke grinded back, his dick was getting hard and his mind was so muddled by alcohol he could no longer sense his own disgust for what he was doing. After a few moments of this, Ino bit his lip and pulled away, whispering in his ear,

"Do you know a place where we can continue this a little more privately?" adding another thrust of her hips for emphasis. He nodded and taking her hand led her out of the bar. Kiba looked up at the sound of the bar door closing and looked around and was about to get up to look for his wingman when Hinata's cheeks glowed bright red and she leaned upward and kissed him, which caused Kiba to lose his whole sense of thought.

(Change of POV)

Tenten sat with her head on her desk looking at the clock, waiting for the last hour of her shift to float by. She raised her head when her boss and best friend walked through the door of his office and smiled at her. She waved and he came over to her desk.

"I'm ordering Chinese food, do you want anything?" Neji asked her.

Looking at the clock and feeling her stomach roll in its protest against her thoughts of refusal; she smiled at him and said, "I'd love some." He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and gestured with his hand as a signal for her to tell him what she wanted. "I'll just get some orange chicken and stir-fry." She said when she got her eyes to focus from their drowsy stage. It was almost two in the morning.

He chuckled and said into the phone he was holding her order before saying a curt thank you and hanging up. Tenten laid her head back on her desk and groaned. "Why do you always have me work this shift? You know I love sleep yet you continuously insist on having me work this late." Neji shook his head and said,

"Because sleepy or not you still do your job." She opened one eye than two then sat up, and gestured to herself and her tidy desk and dim screened computer.

"This is working?" which caused the normally hard-assed Hyuga man to laugh. "When is the food going to get here?" She mumbled, "I haven't eaten since noon. Neji rolled his eyes,

"In about ten minutes."

"Good." They sat in silence for a few minutes, Neji had moved to the couch that was on the other side of Tenten's desk and covered his eyes with one arm, his long hair, though tied back nearly reaching the floor. Looking at him Tenten thought that's a good idea and after shoving his feet from one end sat down at one end of the extremely plushy couch and leaned back and sighed in contentment. Neji uncovered his eyes and put his legs across her lap before covering them again. They stayed this way until they heard a buzzer, and a obviously pubescent voice say, "This is the delivery from the Happy Panda Chinese Buffet."

Neji stood and stretched before pressing the button and replying, "Bring it on up there's an elevator to your right go the fifth floor." Before he sat back down ad poked Tenten's cheek, "Food's here." To which she quickly rose from her half slumber. When the young man reached their floor, Neji met him there handed him a twenty and said keep the change before sending him back down and out. Tenten sat, with a drool filled mouth and when he handed her food, she quickly broke apart the pair of chopsticks opened the box and dug in. Neji smiled and went about opening his own meal in a much less rapid pace before he too broke apart his chopsticks and set about eating, While they ate they talked about their lives, and Tenten questioned the rich, yet still unattached Hyuga about his love life that was incredibly dull.

"You work too much," she told him, to which he chuckled and thought privately "I agree," but actually said,

"It comes with being a successful business man." They continued on this topic for the remainder of their meal. And by the two friends had finished their inconsistent, friendly bantering, the clock read two o five. Seeing this Tenten jumped up tossing her now empty food box into her trash before pulling on her coat and saying,

"Crap, I've got to get home, Sasuke is probably gonna be waiting for me." Neji's eyes flickered a little at this but he quickly hid his displeasure with a smile and gave Tenten a hug before she ran down the stairs to which he called, "The elevator's easier!" and she shouted back over her shoulder,

"But the stairs are faster." Neji smiled and went back into his office with his half full box of kung-pow chicken.

(Change of POV)- warning this is where the rating kicks in….

The bedpost banged against the wall, Sasuke was incredibly drunk, and thanks to this he was now in a very awkward situation. He held a naked Ino in his lap her bare thighs wrapped around his hips as he pumped himself into her. She was moaning like a wanton whore and had her large breasts pressed against Sasuke's, where he had a her nipple in his mouth. The clock hit 2:15 a.m.

(Change of POV)

Tenten unlocked her front door and sighed. Throwing her purse and coat on the couch she went into the kitchen and opened her fridge. Bending down she grabbed a bottle of Starbucks vanilla coffee. Cracking it open she nearly split it down her front when she heard a bang. She rolled her eyes. Naruto and Sakura were her neighbors and newlyweds besides so it was common to hear them getting it on round this time in the night.

She walked down the hall continuing to drink her coffee. She jumped when heard the band again along with a muffled feminine moan. She looked at the wall confused. The other apartment was on the other side of the kitchen. Shaking her head she walked to her bedroom and placed her hand on the doorknob. When she heard another loud bang, even closer this time. She felt dread as she bent down and pressed her ear to the door not quite willing or brave enough at that time to open the it. and she heard a woman scream,

"SASUKE!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a fire lighting in her eyes and as she opened the door. She dropped her coffee, the glass shattering on the wooden floor and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes screaming with distraught. The couple on the bed looked at her in shock. Sasuke's eyes cleared with horror. While Ino wore a grin of triumph and thrust her hips which caused Sasuke to gasp.

Tenten turned and nearly ran from the room as Sasuke threw Ino from his lap and searched for his boxers. Tenten returned with a shotgun her tears of pain and rage streaming like a river from her eyes as she took aim at them and said in a deadly calm voice,

"Get out." And when Ino looked at her in anger while Sasuke did with relief as he began to sober as they both made no move to leave, Tenten cocked the gun and screamed, "Both of you get the fuck out of my house!" her voice cracked. Ino finally realizing the danger she was in began to gather her clothes throwing them on as she found them knowing her childhood friend could and would easy be able to hit her from that range.

Sasuke looked at her and as come toward her wearing his boxers, when she screamed again taking aim at the Uchiha's head, "You too, you fucking asshole! Get your cheating ass out of here, you motherfucker!" Sasuke opened his mouth and raised his hands,

"Tenten please let me explain."

"Explain what Sasuke that you didn't mean to sleep with my worst enemy? No, I'm not listening to some cock and bull story; get out of this house before I shoot you in the head."

Sasuke again tried to come near her, and she shot the wall behind his head, "Next time I'll actually do it Sasuke, just go." With this said Tenten left the room as Ino scurried from the room and out the door. Tenten went into the bathroom and locked the door sliding down it until her butt hit the floor and put her arms on her knees and placed her head on top and cried.

* * *

Welp, this seems like it'd make a good story to me? How about all of you reading it? I'm sorry, *cough cough* not *cough cough* about all the Ino bashing. Hope you enjoyed. Continue to R+R.


	2. Bad Decisions 2, Leaving

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and I don't really care for this one either since it's pretty much just a filler. But thank you all for all the reviews, favorites and followers that started with the first chapter of this. :) It really makes a author smile when they see people enjoy their work. i have the next chapter in the works and it should be ready and hot off the press by next week Saturday unless some graduation party pops up that I have to go to. Anyway thank you to you all and as always enjoy and R&R.

* * *

Tenten stared at the floor her tears dried on her cheeks as she listened to the front door slam shut as Ino left the apartment. She stayed in her same position as she listened to the ruffling of Sasuke packing a bag. She stood and went to the shower, put in the tub plug and threw in some of the lavender scented bath beads she used for emergencies before she turned on the hot water. She went to the cabinet above the sink and took out a towel and placed it on the toilet that was close to the shower. Before she stripped down and stepped inside the frothy slightly purple suds and lay down in the tub and sunk in until everything but her eyes and nose were covered letting the stream coming from the shower-head wash the tears from her face and listened underwater to the sound of water hitting water.

POV switch

Sasuke looked at the bathroom door after Ino left and went over to it and placed his hand on the handle but did not try to turn it. He looked down at his hand and sighed knowing that if he went in there the likelihood of him getting his balls blown off were significantly higher than 99%. He took his hand of the knob and walked into the bedroom he had shared with Tenten and looked at the mussed up bed. He stripped it down and went to the linen closet and got new sheets and a duffel bag before returning to the room and remaking the bed.

After this was done he went to his closet and retrieved at least a week's worth of clothes and brought them back to the duffel and placing them inside, he heard the shower turn on. He looked at the wall separating the bathroom from the bedroom and gave serious thought as to whether he could pick the lock and get a chance to talk to her or if not that get his hygienic essentials.

He looked at his duffel and shook his head before he hoisted it over his shoulder, grabbed his wallet and keys from the nightstand and slipped them in his pocket along with his cell. He walked past the bathroom door and paused again beside it looking at the area through the wall where he knew Tenten to be before he continued walking to the front door slipped on his shoes and jacket and slipped out the front door making sure to shut the door hard enough to let Tenten know that he had left. Because even though he knew that she was upset with him, he also knew she wouldn't leave the bathroom until she was sure he was gone. Sasuke walked down the steps and went out the door but not before glancing over his shoulder and watching to see if Tenten would open it and watch him go. But knowing that she wouldn't. Before opening the front door to the building and walking out.

* * *

Well, I said it was short? Please R&R. Thank you.


End file.
